


i'm hooked

by princevector



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, from the lyrics meme, summer training camp make-outs because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princevector/pseuds/princevector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>summer training camp hookups </p><p>because why wouldn’t they get a little touchy between matches</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm hooked

It was a regular routine at this point. After an intense round of practice, Kuroo and Daichi would slip away to discuss and exchange ideas from the previous results of their matches. And following said discussions, handshakes would turn into a friendly pat on the shoulder, a hearty pat on the back, and sometimes Kuroo would just casually throw an arm around Daichi’s shoulders. Very casually, nothing out of the ordinary.

They’d sit outside together with the others, exchanging stories about their teams without ever revealing information to the other. Toothy grins and boisterous laughs where shared over watermelon and grilled meat. 

In Kuroo’s eyes, it was all too easy. Although the same could be said about Daichi. Subtle lingering glances were easily avoided by the eyes of others. Understanding grins that held a thousand secrets were seen as nothing more than friendly gestures. 

But upon entering the gymnasium bathrooms when no one else is  _conveniently_  around changes matters in ways that’s thrilling and incredibly enjoyable for both parties. It’s the time when the line between friendship and “Oh man, I really enjoy making out with this guy” is met and neither captain has a problem with this scenario whatsoever.

It’s about the hair-tugging and the calloused hands running down muscled backs and heated kisses that ultimately ended up as several minute make-out sessions. Time would fly without a care in the world while soft moans were exchanged, and things would get a little hot and heavy and Daichi would suggest they “Wait until a more suitable time,” because he hears chattering coming from outside the bathroom. 

Kuroo rolls his eyes and removes his hands from underneath Daichi’s shirt, placing one last kiss on the other’s cheek before turning around and making his way towards the door.

"Thanks for the meeting,  _Captain~_ ”

 _But hey, there’s always next time_ , was what the note Daichi received from Kuroo always said. Nothing more, nothing less. 

_And he was more than a little alright with that._


End file.
